


Apples to Apples

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has some concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last apples strip in for a while. As mentioned, I'm buying other fruits that are in season here now and will until apples are what's in season here. Jazz has no more tantrums to throw.
> 
> ... at least until I get those apple costumes done. XD
> 
> Jazz: Not if I burn them first!


End file.
